Not so black and white
by thefalleninterlude
Summary: Hermione left the caslte and went outside one day she did not regret her decision even after the rouge bludger attacked. She didn't regret her decision because it led her to him. But was everything going to be so simple? She doubted it. He didn't.
1. Chapter 1

For once in her life Hermione didn't wish to sit in a library on her day off. She was sick of being stalked by Viktor Krum as well. She wanted to see the sun. It was like the rays of light reached out to her, longing for her company. Her body trembled as she put her hand on the cold stone wall. Her mind was made up. Hermione would go watch the Gryffindor Quidditch practice with Ginny. As long as they didn't sit anywhere near Ron it'd be a nice day. Hermione smiled as she looked out the window and saw the form of Neville Longbottom running along the grounds after his pet toad Trevor. Hermione walked quickly through the abandoned halls of Hogwarts most of its inhabitants were outside soaking up the sun after what felt like a months worth of rain and storms. Hermione found the lawns to be full of life. New animals looked on at the children from the forest and a particularly annoying lady beetle flew about the grounds getting in everyone's faces. Hermione took a deep breath. It smelled so good to her after being cooped up in a dingy castle for about a month. The smell of the library hung in the back of her mind. The library smelt distinctly of mouldy old books, damp carpet, the occasional stink bomb and Madam Pince who smelt like strong herbs that gave Hermione a headache.

Ginny sat in the upmost part of the grandstand with Neville who had managed to get control of Trevor. Hermione thought to buy Neville a leash for Trevor when she returned to the muggle world. Hermione trudged up the stands avoiding Ron's persistent gaze as she made her way to Ginny's side. She did not wish to listen to Ron's endless talk of Quidditch or the triwizard tournament that started in roughly a week now. She took her place next to Ginny and caught on to the conversation quickly.

"Hey Hermione," Ginny added at the end of her sentence. Ginny could talk underwater.

"Hey guys, it's such a nice day out that I couldn't stay in the library." Hermione said stretching and soaking in the sun.

"It's gonna be a good game too." Neville added.

"Game? What game? I thought this was just practice." Hermione asked not really caring about anything but the fresh new scents and the sun.

"It was practice but seeing as it's such a good day Diggory the Hufflepuff captain asked Wood for a friendly match when they finished their practice. And Wood's in such a good mood he agreed so yeah. You remember Diggory don't you?" Ginny both answered and asked.

"Oh yeah the cute one from the Quidditch cup." Hermione replied.

"Yeah he's staring at you. He's just over to your right standing along side Harry." Ginny said and Hermione turned her head to meet the gaze of Cedric Diggory. He smiled up at her and gave her a nod.

"Wave or something, to see if he is looking at you." Ginny squeaked. Hermione did as the girl demanded. She made a small wave at the golden haired seeker and he promptly waved back. Hermione turned back to Ginny with a look of confusion on her face.

"I think he likes you." Neville added from the other side of Ginny.

"Let's hope so. Oh my gosh Mione I think he's flying up here." Ginny said making Hermione's head turn. "No don't look." Too late Hermione's whole head had turned to face Cedric on his broom. Hermione's mind went blurry. She wanted to shake her head snap herself out of this daze. She wasn't the kind of girl to daydream about boys or blush when they stared at her. But he was so cute and gentlemanly and he could actually keep up an intelligent conversation. She couldn't understand why he had waved like they were good friends. They had only ever really talked at the quidditch cup about quidditch, school, politics and life. They had talked by the fire for the better part of two hours. Once back at Hogwarts they briefly spoke. Sometimes he would talk to her in the library when he was searching for a book or a quick nod in the hall like the one before. Cedric hadn't really paid attention to her lately they hadn't been in the same place at the same time really, until now. Her heart seemed to hammer as he headed towards her and then the whistle sounded. Cedric smiled and took to the skies watching Harry. Ginny waved her hand infront of Hermione's face.

"Well that wasn't one of Hermione Granger's finest moments." Ginny laughed.

"Shut up Gin. What do you think he was coming up here for? Hermione scolded.

"We'll find out later I'm sure." Ginny replied.

"What do you mean Gin?" the girl asked eyes glued on the golden haired seeker.

"Isn't it obvious he's been staring at you since he saw you again at platform 9 and ¾'s. I think he wants to ask you out," Ginny replied. And just like it had been so obvious, Neville simply agreed.

Hermione was deep in her thoughts when suddenly a rouge bludger came hurtling through the air Neville pulled Ginny out of the way but Hermione didn't even have time to think before it collided with her left arm and flew off to its next victim. The game paused and people ran or flew to Hermione.

A series of "Hermione? Are you okay?" Rushed at her. Hermione merely smiled faintly at Ginny and said.

"It could be worse It could have been my right arm and then I wouldn't be able to write any of my work." She laughed slightly before wincing at the pain. The girl duly fainted at the sight of blood and a bone that was popping out of her skin.

"That'd be right more worried about school than her broken arm." Ginny laughed faintly.

"She's so silly." Cedric said smiling and folding her arm to her chest delicately and picked her up.

"It's just a broken arm it'll be okay Mione," he said to Hermione as she grogily came to. "We're taking you to the hospital wing."

Ginny followed him along with Harry Ron and Neville.

Hermione awoke to muffled voices she barely knew what had happenedfor her to end up there until she lightly moved her left arm and then she remembered. The blow of the bludger, someone carrying her and saying it'd be okay and the bones in her arm had to be regrown. She finally awoke to the starchy smell of the infirmary and the faces of her three friends who she remembered followed whoever carried her to the infirmary.

"Hey guys," Hermione said gently moving her arm.

"Oh Hermione you're awake, would you like to go to lunch, Madame said you'd be fine to leave once you woke." Neville said quietly.

"I'm not hungry I'm just going to head to the library I think it's safer there." Hermione replied following the other 4 out the door as they laughed a t her attempt at a joke. Hermione kept walking and suddenly bumped into a very solid something. Serves her right for looking at her shoes when she was thinking and walking at the same time.

"Hermione! Are you okay? I didn't hurt your arm again did I? Please nod or something" came a familiar soothing voice. Hermione looked up and nodded into the worried eyes of Cedric Diggory her knight in shinning robes?

"Ah yes Cedric I'm fine. I was hoping I'd run into." Hermione said quickly. Making Cedric laugh heartily at her little joke. "Oh funny, not literally run into you I'm sorry about that I have a tendency of looking at my feet while I think and walk at the same time." She said blushing as he watched her.

"I noticed," He laughed again.

"Anyway I wanted to say thank you for carrying me to the infirmary Ginny said you waited but had a prefect meeting. But yeah thanks."

"No worries I was kinda hoping I'd catch you so I could ask you something." Cedric said. "Hermione I uh- would you ah- could you help me with my transfiguration homework?" Cedric said looking embarrassed. Hermione didn't know if he said what he wanted to say or if he made something up and it was a very good cover up if he was going to ask her out.

"Yeah no worries, Ced" Hermione replied. "It's the least I could do since you carried me. Poor you. When were you thinking?" She asked.

"Now?" he questioned nervously.

"Oh yeah that's easy I'm on my way to the library where it's safe and full of books to help me help you." She smiled and he smiled too.

"Great lets go." Cedric said grabbing Hermione's hand. She winced in pain and he let go.

"Oh I'm so sorry Hermione I totally forgot I was just so happy to er- get some help" He said, "Let me kiss it better." Cedric said raising her arm and brushing her hand with his lips slowly. Hermione almost fainted.

"Thanks that was nice"

"I know its corny," cedric said looking into Hermione's eyes, "but my mother and i believe it really works."

"Well we'll have to test that theory now won't we?" Hermione giggled as Cedric slipped his hand to Hermione's and led her to the transfiguration section. Hermione looked for the right book to help cedric transform an apple into a cat when suddenly someone blew lightly on her ear making her shiver and jump in respone.

"Made you jump Mione" Cedric smirked.

"You scared me." She replied

"I found the book it makes complete sense now, looks like i didn't need your help sorry. But the good news is it is time for dinner and to find out who the 3 triwizard champions you join me? Dumbledore said we could sit anywhere we liked tonight to show school unity." Cedric said smartly.

"I would love to Cedric." Hermione replied as Cedric slipped his hand into hers again.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione looked about the Great Hall. There were so many people crammed along the four large tables. All the houses were mixed aside from Slytherin who took there normal seats and cursed anyone from another house who sat at their table. Cedric still held Hermione's hand but suddenly his grip got tighter as he searched for his friends. Hermione saw Ginny waving with a huge smile plastered on her face. Hermione giggled and waved back as she took a seat next to Cedric and Eddie across from the charming Alex.

"Hermione this is Eddie, Alex and this is Georgia Eddie's girlfriend. That's Dom and this is Emmett

Hermione loved the Hufflepuffs they were fun and smart and really, really nice.

"Don't worry Mione, they won't curse you if you forget their names. Me on the other hand." Cedric whispered to Hermione sending chills down her spine. She smiled.

"But you on the other hand what Mr. Diggory." She replied playfully.

"I might have to do something about it. I might curse you or kiss you so it's your choice if you study them or not" Cedric said smiling cheekily. Hermione was feeling brave and comfortable with Cedric. So why not be bold?

"I'm thinking I might not study if I get a kiss." Hermione dared.

"You don't need to stop studying to get a kiss from me Granger." The blonde boy said smiling. Hermione had no idea what to say now suddenly she didn't feel so brave she felt butterflies in her stomach, she was nervous as he leaned closer to her face. Cedric smiled she was so cute, she was nervous she didn't even notice Dumbeldore stand ready to announce the champions, demending the students silence. Cedric kissed Hermione on the cheek and grabbed her hand, which hadn't left his for long.

"I'll give you a real kiss later." Cedric smiled. Hermione's stomach did a flip. Dumbeldore walked to the goblet of fire and suddenly but surely it spat out a piece of paper with messy handwriting on it.

"And the champion of Dumstrang, Mr Viktor Krum. Congratulations please follow Professor McGonagall to the champions quarters just behind me, good luck." The goblet threw out a delicate piece of light blue paper next.

"This penmanship is wonderful, Miss Delacour from Beuaxbatons congratulations. Fleur please follow Viktor. Good luck." Dumbeldore said with a familiar twinkle in his eye.

"And finally our very own Hogwarts champion. Good luck-" Dumbeldore said as a piece of yellow paper was shot from the goblet. A few heads turned to Cedric and hands clasped his shoulders. Hermione's hand gripped his tighter as she focused on Angelina from Gryffindor who also entered. "Cedric Diggory!" Dumbeldore boomed. Cedric picked Hermione up and hugged her tight before hugging all his friends and clapping hands as he walked down the aisle to join the other champions. Hermione smiled and celebrated with the Hufflepuffs as Cedric disappeared behind a wall. Suddenly everything went quiet and heads turned to the goblet of fire Dumbeldore was walking over to the goblet and the professors followed him with their eyes with astonishment as the goblet turned blue and threw out one more piece of parchment and one more name. Dumbeldore grabbed the piece of paper and stared at the name "Harry potter he bellowed in astonishment. Hermione saw Harry shrink and saw a feeling of deep sickness wash over his face.

"Harry Potter ,"Dumbeldore said in urgency. Harry walked slowly to Dumbeldore after the third time his name was called. He almost looked ashamed as he walked through the silence of the halls.

***

Hermione Granger left the great Hall and her new found friends as soon as the students were dismissed. Dumbledore never emerged neither the champions nor other professors or head of schools. She was worried for both Cedric and Harry's safety throughout the tournament. She sighed knowing Harry would no doubt have to compete and that she would have to train him in some areas. Give him some more advanced spells to be able to compete with the other three. She knew Harry didn't put his own name in the Goblet he wouldn't wish that upon himself. Hermione knew something sinister was afoot(again) and here she thought it was almost turning out to be the trios first normal, no mystery involved year at Hogwarts. Cedric was the next thing running around her mind. She was so happy for him and for Hufflepuff. She was sure he'd be so proud of himself she also knew Cedric would never believe Harry would put his own name in the goblet. Harry and Cedric were on the same wavelength. What a wonderful day she had, had with Cedric. Hermione kept walking thoughts of her day with Cedric swimming around her head. She was almost at Gryffindor tower when the youngest Weasley joined her. Ginny walked alongside Hermione grinning from ear to ear.

"Would it be too soon to start planning your wedding?" Ginny asked.

"Would it be too soon to think he liked me, Gin?" Hermione asked the small girl.

"No, he definitely likes you the way he looked at you all day and held your hand and kissed your cheek." Ginny replied dreamily secretly a boy would do that to her.

"You watched us all that time?" Hermione questioned embarrassed.

"I thought you'd want some feedback. I just popped in and check up 3 or so times nothing stalkerish, just doing my best friend duties." Ginny said smiling again.

"So what do I do now? Play hard to get?" Hermione asked Ginny anxiously. Ginny smiled she had waited so long to help Hermione with boys it was going to be fun.

"No I think we should wait for him to come to you again. I'm sure he'll talk to you at breakfast." Ginny smiled as the girls walked up the long staircase to their dorms.

"Night." Both girls said in unison as they closed their doors.

Hermione smiled as she walked into her room and found a fluffy barn owl holding a peculiar piece of yellow parchment.

Hermione

I had a lot of fun today. It was nice getting to know the girl I can't help but stare at. Answers the mysteries. Anyways I'm writing this as the teachers interrogate Harry. I hope Barney doesn't wake you with this letter but I can't stop thinking about the day and smiling. What are you doing to me Hermione? Hope I see you tomorrow morning I always like Sunday morning breakfasts the best.

-Cedric

Cedric's smile was contagious as soon as it entered Hermione's mind she smiled as well. She also decided to spend a little longer on her appearance tomorrow morning. She smiled again. Oh what would her mother say? She would be so happy to know her little girl had finally hit the boy stage. Hermione was excited. She longed to run into Cedric all the time. He was like a breath of fresh air, exhilarating and cool. Hermione laid herself down to sleep that night thinking about the tri wizard tournament and the safety of her best friend and Cedric.

Hermione woke from a terrible dream that morning. She saw a maze and Harry in the maze fighting off magical beings. And then the cup was there and Cedric was too. Both boys grabbed the cup at the same time and Hermione smiled in her sleep but suddenly that smile was replaced with a small squeak and a look of horror as both boys disappeared with the cup. Hermione walked shakily to the showers with Ginny at her side that morning. She quickly showered throwing the dream into the back of her mind so she could tell Harry later. Hermione stepped into some tight jeans and a cute black sweater that hugged her curves. Ginny approved and cast a few spells on Hermione's hair so it was sleek and shiny and fell in big loose curls.

"There no more frizz." Ginny stated smiling, "Now the make up just some foundation and mascara I think. You don't need much Mione it's just a Sunday in Hogsmeade and we don't want to scare Cedric off at breakfast we want him to take you to the ball." Ginny laughed at Hermione's face as she applied the mascara what a make up virgin.

"What ball?" Hermione asked smudging the black liquid again.

"Oh there's always a Christmas ball tied with the tournament. That's why we had to pack dress robe's silly mum explained it to me in my last letter. Really Mione I thought you of all people would have figured it out." Ginny said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yes the Yule ball, I'm excited for that I packed my dress and all my accessories." Hermione blushed she was such a girl.

"What colour are your robes so we don't clash." Ginny asked.

"Periwinkle blue and who said you'll even come? It's for fourth year and above. Unless, you get asked by an older guy. Ginevra I demand to know your scheme." Hermione frowned at the young girl.

"There's no scheme Hermione. Neville will ask me if no one else does." The girl replied.

Hermione and Ginny finished up in the bathroom and headed to the great hall to meet Harry and Ron for breakfast. When Ginny walked into the Great Hall she immediately scanned the room for Cedric Diggory. She spotted him at the Hufflepuff table surrounded by his mates. She waited for Hermione to stop talking to fred before she pointed him out. Hermione looked at the perfect back of Cedric and nodded at Ginny as she took her seat next to Ron and Ginny walked over the other side to take a seat by harry so she could see if Cedric made a move. The four gryffindors had an awkward breakfast as Ron thought Harry put his name in the goblet some how and was upset Harry wouldn't have taken Ron with him. Hermione could see a fight emerging and Ginny could see Cedric Diggory standing from his friends, his eyes scanning the Gryffindor table. He started walking in their direction and Ginny smiled very widely indeed.

"Incoming Ced to your right Hermione." Ginny giggled as her friend briefly panicked. Hermione continued talking calmly Ron about his transfiguration homework. She smiled at Ginny as two big hands placed themselves over her eyes. Ginny laughed.

"Guess who Granger." Came an obvious deep and very fake voice.

"Judging by the rate of your breath, heartbeat, strong grip and sexy hands, I would guess Draco Malfoy." Hermione laughed causing Cedric to laugh too.

"Is not and malfoy doesn't have sexy hands but I do." Cedric squeaked.

"I know it's you Cedric." Hermione giggled as Cedric took his hands from over her eyes.

"No fair." He laughed sitting beside her, "So what is the illustrious miss Granger doing today? Going to Hogsmeade I hope."

"Yeah Ginny and I are shopping for the yule ball." Hermione replied.

"Perhaps I could steal you for the last half of the day? If its okay with Miss Weasly?" Cedric asked.

"It's fine with me what about you Gin? We should be done by lunch and you can try and get a date." Hermione asked her friend knowing she'd say yes.

"Actually if Ginny wanted a date she should come to lunch and meet one of my friends. Hermione knows him his names Alex I'm sure he'd like to take you he has a thing for pretty red heads." Cedric smiled at the youngest Weasly.

"I'd love to sounds fun." Ginny replied.

"Do you wanna meet him before you say yes?" Cedric laughed at the eager girl. Ginny nodded. "Both of you come with me then." He said taking Hermione's hand in his and walking of over to his friend. Cedric pointed the boy out. Ginny smiled.

"He's cute," She smiled. Cedric and Hermione laughed.

"Hey Alex this is Ginny and you must remember Hermione." Cedric said to his friend who had turned to greet the trio. Alex smiled at Ginny and waved to Hermione as he swallowed his toast.

"Hey I'm Alex. Are you both coming with Ced and me to Hogsmeade today?" He asked politely.

"Well we've agreed to meet you both for lunch. We have to some things for the ball." Hermione replied.

"Did you manage to find an older date Ginny?" Alex asked. Hermione found this part amusing it was the perfect conversation. She laughed as Cedric's thumb circled her hand.

"Not yet but I will." She said confidently.

"Interesting" Alex said. "Well we all better get a move on. Can we at least escort you to your first store?" Alex asked putting his arm out for Ginny to link hers with his.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." Ginny said excited. Alex smiled and led her ahead.

"c'mon munchkin don't wanna be left behind." Cedric said to Hermione as he pulled her after their friends.

The girls shopped quickly but thoroughly eager to get back to the boys. Ginny was buzzing like a bee she wouldn't stop talking about Alex then Cedric then Alex, Alex and more Alex. Hermione was happy her friend was so excited because it just intensified her own excitement. Cedric caught her attention from the corner of her eye he was waving to her and smiling from the tree broomsticks. It was such an infectious contagious smile that Hermione couldn't help but smile back. After two kind of dates Hermione was scared she was falling too fast for Cedric. Ginny finished her purchasing and they both walked over to the pub to meet the boys. Ginny quickly began talking animatedly to Alex whereas Hermione just stared in thought as Cedric's hand waved infront of her face. Hermione finally caught on and blushed.

"Don't blush Mione, its actually cute to be with someone who is so lost in her thoughts that she doesn't notice the outside world." Cedric said still smiling.

"What's that frown for?" Hermione asked as Cedric's face had scrunched into a ball.

"I was wondering if you were going to the ball with anyone."

"I actually did get asked by Viktor Krum back when we weren't talking." She replied.

"Good, good. And you're going with your stalker then?" Cedric questioned.

"Yes," She replied.

"Do you like him? Like more than a friend?"

"No I was just so excited that a boy had shown some interest in me that I jumped at the chance. I can't wait to shove it in everyone's faces and I'm going to be the most beautiful girl there." She sighed.  
"I wish I could have asked you first Hermione. Krum's not the only one who's noticed you this year. I only agreed to go with Cho because I heard rumours you were going with Krum. Just don't be surprised if I steal you quite a bit." Cedric said smiling for the fiftieth time that day and it was only just 2 in the afternoon.

"I won't be surprised at all." The girl said sipping her butterbeer.

"This little ball thing hasn't got me disheartened yet Miss Granger I will win your heart."


End file.
